An Honourable Solution
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Ranma has lost patience with the direction of his life. Realising the truth of his own feelings and the one who has always been there for him, takes control of his life and destiny.


Ranma was running late to school again, he'd just had one of his famous rows with Akane and she'd punted him through the air via mallet airways to the next ward!

He was sick of it – at one time he thought that they would eventually end up together, but over time any kind thoughts towards her had been destroyed by her attitude towards him.  
On his way back to Nerima he stopped and sat on the riverbank to think.

Out of all the girls chasing after him who had been the one who had been totally honest with him from the day they met? Who despite the problems they faced every day in understanding Japanese or being understood tried to be there for him? Who had at one time or another even helped him in protecting Akane even though she was a rival to her for Ranma's affections, all because she thought Ranma cared for Akane too.

Sitting up with new purpose to his steps, he turned once more towards Nerima, but this time he would not be going to the school, or the Tendo Dojo, he would make his way to the Nekohanten Café – it was time to take control of his life.

Choice having being made, he started to run, his face lit with a smile as bright as the sunrise, over time and their constant troubles he had truly come to care for the pretty amazon, but due to all the troubles had never fully understood what his heart was calling to him – another thing to blame his father's upbringing for.

'Emotions are for the weak and girls' had always been one of his father's favourite sayings, second only to 'Girls are weak'  
As he ran he replayed scenes through his head, the girl had always been happy to see him, spend time talking to him, even been a shoulder to cry on last month after he had thought he had caused the death of innocents during a battle between him and Ryoga – that day Ryoga had not survived, having attacked Ranma in the mall near a children's crèche – it turned out only the old Ghoul and Amazon warrioress being there that day had saved the children.

-_Flashback_-

"Ranma! Because of you I've seen HELL!" Ryogas voice came from over his shoulder causing Ranma to drop into a roll and twist to come up facing Ryoga.

The heavy umbrella smashing into the ground where Ranma had stood seconds before.  
"Ryoga! If you want to fight fine! Outside! There's too ma-" Ranma had to dodge as Ryogas stiffened belt sliced the air where his head was.

"DIE RANMA!" Ryoga shouted.  
Ranma looked around at the crowds all staring at them – noticing Shampoo and Cologne in them.  
It only took that one moment's distraction for Ryoga to grab him; Ryoga threw him across the way through pillar, a pillar supporting part of the roof over the children's crèche play area, the roof collapsed.

"NO!" Ranma screamed, not seeing the green blur of the Amazon Elder or Shampoo's Chui bells slamming into falling debris, destroying it, all Ranma could see was Ryoga, his smirk at Ranma driving all thought away.

Calling up on all his ki reserves Ranma infused his hands with solid energy as he charged.  
Tears falling for the children's lives he thought lost he threw his first punch into Ryogas side.  
*CRACK* three ribs snapped as Ranma swept Ryogas legs from under him, turning with the blow to deliver a devastating heel-strike to the eternally lost boy's sternum sending him flying down the mall.

He charged after him, not caring for his own life anymore, as he got in close to Ryoga who was just standing he threw his ki charged hands forwards. "**Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!**" He called out with all the rage in his heart – in all their fights, all their encounter's Ranma had always made sure of others safety, that Ryoga hadn't and had no remorse sealed his fate.

Every blow broke a bone, every strike a crippling shot, until Ranma swung his leg around smashing into the back of Ryogas neck, breaking it. As Ryogas lifeless form dropped to the floor Ranma turned to face the crèche Ranma collapsed to the floor screaming. He didn't notice when a gentle pair of arms embraced him.

-o.O.O.o-

As the roof collapsed Shampoo threw her Chui to into the biggest pieces of debris, atomising them as she dived in to protect the children, she shuddered as she heard Ranma's scream, Ryoga had gone too far, if Ranma didn't deal with him, Ryoga would face her wrath.

Spinning on her heel she destroyed another falling rock, spying that her grandmother had managed to gather all the children together and was wielding her staff like it was a piece of air – deflecting all the raining debris away.

Her heart froze as she heard one more wail, knocking a large chunk out her view she saw one last child, trapped in the playpen as parts of the roof rained down.  
All her training came into focus at this point – adrenalin flushed through her veins, ki paths opened wide giving her enhanced reflexes, her view of the world seemed to slow as she moved through the falling rock.

She moved like a swan through the water, spinning mid leap, rolling with a falling rock, before launching into the playpen to protect the little ones body with her own.

As the debris stopped falling she helped her grandmother once more to get the children out to their parents, thankfully no children had been lost, as she finished accepting the grateful thanks of the parents, she looked up just in time to see Ranma finish off Ryoga before he turned to see the sight of the collapsed crèche.

His primal scream of despair pulled at her heart – she truly had come to care for this cursed boy, moving close she gently enfolded his shaking body in her arms, turning his head to rest on his shoulders as his sobs wreaked through him.  
"Shh, it okay Ranma, it okay" She whispered to him, supporting him as his emotions took over.

Being attuned to the energies she could feel his despair in his aura – closing her eyes she let her own tears fall, no one should have to experience this pain.  
"Ranma, it okay – talk to me." She whispered in broken Japanese as she gently rocked him in her arms, wishing desperately that she could speak Japanese better to help him.

"How – how is it okay" He sobbed out against her. "All those children –"  
"Safe Ranma, they safe." She interrupted him, pulling back so she could meet his blue eyes with her own violet, letting him see she spoke true.  
His own cobalt eyes seemingly begging for some sort of confirmation, all she had to do was give a small smile and gently nod before he collapsed against her once more, this time crying tears of relief.

She looked up to see her grandmother dealing with the police, making sure Ranma would face no charges for his actions this day.

-_End flashback-_

Ranma arrived at the door of the cat café and knocked, with it being before opening hours the door was still locked. He saw the curtain pulled to one side as Cologne looked out, surprise flitting across her face before the door was quickly opened letting him in.

Walking in he made his way to the nearest table and sat down.  
Cologne hopped over on her stick to take the seat opposite before speaking to him.  
"Well this is a surprise, why are you not in school?" Ranma sighed running a hand through his hair before trying to speak.

After two attempts he got up and went to the kitchen before coming back with a glass of cold water, sitting back down he splashed it over himself triggering the change.  
"That's better, I can't talk 'bout my feelings as a boy" She said before turning to Cologne.  
"It's just I've had enough Cologne – the fiancée's, the fights, everything." She spoke, out of them all, I can say with some certainty, only one has been constantly honest, and she has I think truly come to care for me like I do her despite everything."

Cologne looked to the red head eyebrow raised before nodding for her to continue.  
"I've come to a decision that I hope you'll help me with." Ranma locked her gaze with Cologne's knowing the amazon elder had some way of knowing when she was telling a lie to the truth.  
"I care about Shampoo a lot, it could even be love, I don't know – you know how I as raised, I don't understand half of what I'm feeling. Please, help me deal with this situation honourably and in a way I can try to be with Shampoo."

It was obvious that this was the last thing the elder expected but her smile was all that was needed.  
"I shall help you son/daughter-in-law." She said before hopping off on her stick to get some paper.  
Coming back she started to write, when she had finished she called for Mousse.

"Deliver these letters, then pack our things." The elder ordered, Ranma watched as this happened before he left.  
"This is what will happen Ranma…" Cologne started.

-o.O.O.o-

Genma was sat playing shoji against Soun when the door was knocked, Kasumi came in carrying two letters. Passing one to him and one to her father she returned to the kitchen to open her own.

Genma opened his and started to read.

_ Genma Saotome,_

_A meeting has been requested at the Nekohanten at the request of Ranma Saotome to settle the issue of multiple fiancée's with his honour intact._

_Please arrive at 18:00 tonight._

Cologne  
Amazon Tribe Elder

He looked up to see Soun Tendo looking back at him.  
"WHAT?!" Akane's voice rang out from her room as she had not gone to school, feeling guilty that she had once more hit Ranma.

-o.O.O.o-

Shampoo walked back to the café confused, Mousse had stopped by the school to give her a letter from her grandmother, stating that she was not to return to the café until 6 o'clock that night.  
Approaching the door she checked her watch, 6pm on the dot. She pushed the door open and was surprised to see who was sat in the café – and not fighting.  
Ranma, the Tendo's, Kuno's and Ukyo along with Mousse, her and her grandmother, and a man in a suit whom Shampoo didn't recognise.

"Come in granddaughter and sit down." Cologne said. Looking around Shampoo was surprised to see that the only chair free was the one next to Ranma, shrugging she sat down wondering what was going on. She was even more surprised when Ranma's hand found hers under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, almost as if he was trying to reassure her.

Cologne gave a little cough before she started speaking.

"We've all been asked here because most of us seem to have the impression that one way or another, we have a claim to Ranma. Unknown to Ranma before he even asked about holding this meeting, I have received word from the Amazon Council that he was to be exempt from our laws due to saving our valley from the phoenix king.

Hearing this Shampoo's world seemed to shatter, she tried to stop the tears from falling, but they came. As her shoulders started to drop she felt Ranma's hand squeeze hers once more. Looking up to him, his face betrayed no emotions that she could see. That was when she recognised something, his eyes held a gaze that was aware of everything – almost as if he expected another fight.

She may have lost him, but if that happened she would surely fight at his side.  
As Cologne's words permeated the room, both Ukyo, Genma and Soun broke out in big grins, hurting Shampoo all the more as they didn't hide the fact that they were glad she was out the running.

Cologne continued.  
"That still doesn't negate the fact that Ranma has been promised to two women by his father – and another woman has laid claim to him." She finished her words, eyes boring into the crowd.

"This," She indicated the man in a suit. "Is Mr Sadaki, he is a legal expert on both the written law _and_ the traditions of Japan. I have asked him to consult on this situation upon Ranma's behalf. Because of the debt the Amazon's owe, we are paying for his services. Mr Sadaki?"

The man nodded before he spoke.  
"Normally, the word of the father is law in the house, especially when it comes to a betrothal-"  
"See Now Ranma you MUST marry Akane!" Genma interrupted before Cologne's staff hit him on the head.  
"BE SILENT!" Cologne shouted.

Mr Sadaki nodded his thanks before continuing.  
"However when more than one promise of marriage has been tended, the choice is no longer in the father's hands, in fact by making more than one agreement Genma Saotome has invalidated _all_ agreements."

Hearing these words, Genma and Souns faces paled.  
"In looking into this case I find that my recommendation to Ranma is to take over the running of the Saotome house, as its current head acts with and has no honour."

"WHAT!" Genma cried out trying to stand before Ranma leapt over the table and with one blow knocked his father unconscious, and spoke his first words since the meeting had started.  
"By right of combat, I take charge of house Saotome. Who will witness." Shampoo may not be able to speak Japanese but she knew their traditions well, whoever witnessed, would also have to back him up in any combat that challenged this witnessing.

Steeling herself knowing he was lost to her, but could not let him face this without someone to truly watch his back she stood.  
"Shampoo witness." The room went deadly quiet for a moment before Soun Tendo stood.  
"I Challenge." Looking over to Mr Sadaki Ranma raised an eyebrow before the man nodded.

"Tendo Should Ranma and his witness defeat you and your second in combat, the running of your house shall fall to the eldest child, do you accept."  
Soun nodded and looked about the room. I choose Genma Saotome as my second.  
Shampoo for one moment blinked confusedly – he chose someone already defeated? It was then she noticed the look in his eye – he wanted to be defeated.

Ranma nodded and indicated the doorway for them to take the challenge of combat outside.  
Leading the way Soun headed out with Ranma and Shampoo following – everyone else coming to stand at the window to watch.

"First knockout wins." Mr Sadaki called from the café.  
Shampoo looked and noticed both men standing ready before Soun charged forwards, Ranma simply span out the way and brought his hand around knocking Soun out.

It only took a few minutes to get everyone settled back in their seats, while Ranma carried Soun back to his chair.  
"Any other challengers?" Mr Sadaki called out. Shampoo looked about and was glad to see no-one else was going to challenge before she sat down.  
Ranma sat back next to her and once again took her hand under the table, squeezing it in what she could only think was gratitude.

Mr Sadaki turned to Ranma and spoke.  
"Now do you as head of the Saotome household recognise any agreements made by your father."  
"I do not. He constantly acted without honour, stealing and lying his way through any trouble, he would offer me in marriage for anything – because of this, I recognise no agreements as fulfilling."

"Ranma?" Akane's voice called out into the quiet that settled after his words.  
"You have your wish Akane, you didn't want me in your life, after this meeting I'll collect my things from your house and leave."

From how Akane had treated Ranma even Shampoo was surprised at her reaction to these words. Akane completely broke down in tears shaking her head before she buried her face in her hands.  
"No no no no, I didn't want this!" Akane's muffled voice cried.

"Well this is what you have got. I once cared for you, but your actions pushed me too far – why, why _why_ in all things rational and sane, would I _want_ you, you being abusive, violent and constantly degrading without a single good thing to say."  
His words seemed to land as physical blows against Akane until she fainted at the truth of them.

Turning to face Ukyo Ranma spoke.  
"Ukyo, I cannot and will not marry you, you don't love me, you only love the idea of me. My father's actions have already voided the contract, however I do know your father banned you until you had the Saotome name, so I offer you this, I will adopt you into my family, thus letting you take my name. Is this acceptable?"

To Shampoo it seemed Ukyo's main reaction was that of relief.  
Smiling the okonomiyaki chef nodded before she spoke.  
"Sure as sugar thing Ran-Chan" Ranma nodded with a ghost of a smile before turning to the Kuno's.  
"You have both been accosting me or the other Ranma for yourselves. As head of the Saotome family, this stops now – I will show you some proof that I am neither sorcerer nor have bewitched the 'fair red-head'

With that he turned to Shampoo. "Do you mind doing the honours?" It was then she noticed the glass and kettle he was indicating. Shampoo with a sad smile got up and grabbed them before stepping next to Ranma before she spoke.

"When Ranma first come to village he fall in spring of drowned girl. Now when he splashed with cold water he become girl," She stopped to pour the glass of water over his head triggering his change to the beautiful buxom red head.  
"Hot water change him back." She poured the kettle over his head changing him back. By the time he was done both Kuno's were sat there white faced.

"Tatewaki Kuno, I ask you to stop hounding me, and you Kodachi will leave me be." Both of the two could only nod, still in shock at what they had seen.  
Ranma returned to his seat, while Shampoo took hers, it was then Ranma spoke once more.

"Through everything there has been only one who has been totally honest with me, who has truly been there for me when my guard has been down and not taken advantage, even when their own have pressured them. What is more I have found that I have come to care for them as well." Shampoo was having trouble stifling her tears hearing this, someone had already caught Ranma's heart.

As the realisation hit her she couldn't hold in the sobs, before the tears started to fall she stumbled up and moved towards the stairs, towards her room. It was only colliding with the strong chest covered in the red silk shirt that stopped her. Her arms trapped between them, grabbing fistfuls of the shirt as she cried against him, his arms coming about her, she would know those arms wrapping about her anywhere.

Even though he wanted another, he still cared for her.  
"That person Shampoo, is you." He whispered into her ear, shocking her still. She couldn't have heard him right, he couldn't mean what she thought he meant.  
Looking up she desperately searched his face through her watery gaze for the truth of his words.

As she locked on to his cobalt eyes she could not see one shred of deception, he truly meant what he'd said, yet she had to be sure, she had to know.  
"Ranma…" She said quietly, pleadingly. Ranma just returned with a small smile and a gentle nod.  
"Ranma," She sighed leaning into his embrace, burying her face against him, feeling him pick her up.  
"Cologne, can I trust you to finish up here." Shampoo heard Ranma's voice ask.

"Go on son-in-law, my granddaughter needs you more." Her grandmother's voice spoke. She felt herself lifted into his arms and being carried up the stairs, only stopping at the top for her to look and point the way to her room. Once in he gently nudged the door closed before sitting on the bed with her in his lap. She couldn't believe this, wrapping her arms about him she smiled, Ranma really wanted her.

-o.O.O.o-

Cologne briefly looked about the room after they had left, spotting the murderous looks Mousse was sending to the stairwell she spoke in her native tongue to him.  
"Mu Tzu! You lost your claim to my granddaughter years ago, should you pursue this course I will banish you – is this what you want!" Seeing Mousse's face pale before he shook his head she knew he understood. Shampoo had made her choice.

Turning to the rest of the room she spoke.  
"The decisions made here were done both by tradition and law, they cannot be contested, Kasumi Tendo as head of your household, it falls to you to see that Soun Tendo now behaves."  
Kasumi hadn't said anything as of yet until now.

"I will make sure of that, as well as shutting down my sisters operations."  
Nabiki found it was her turn to faint to Cologne's amusement.  
She then turned to Ukyo.

"Ukyo, here are the forms that only need your signature." Cologne passed them over to the chef.  
"Once you sign those, you will be Ukyo Kuonji-Saotome, sister by adoption to Ranma." No sooner had Cologne finished speaking than Ukyo was signing the documents with a smile.

Now that everything has been dealt with, how about we all retire for the night, Miss Tendo, Ranma will be by tomorrow for his things." Kasumi nodded and stood up before letting Cologne wake her father, Nabiki and Akane up, once awake, Kasumi led the exodus out the café, until only Cologne and Mousse remained.

The sound of muffled moans before a definite feminine shriek of pleasure echoed down to them causing Cologne to look up the stairs in astonishment before blushing.  
"Mousse, I think a walk would do us some good." A second shriek echoed down the stairs.  
"A very, very long walk!" With that she dragged a blushing Mousse out the door, happy for both Ranma and Shampoo, the two had found their happiness with each other, even after the tribe had decreed that Ranma was free from their laws.


End file.
